


Carpet Burn

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, explicit - Freeform, teeny tiny bit of fluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's just filth. Can't even justify it with a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpet Burn

His hand was fisted in your hair, holding you firmly with your back to him. You could feel the rough material of his shirt against your skin as he kissed and nipped his way along your collar bone, his free hand kneading your flesh with a firm but gentle grip. You were naked, exposed to him, and he was loving every minute of it.

‘John…’ You moaned, feeling his hand tug your head back further, and you dragged out the vowels in his name, begging for him to touch you more.

'Be quiet.’ He ordered, bringing his hand down on your bare ass cheek, leaving a red print behind. You gasped sharply, which prompted him to spank you again, and you could feel the sting spread across your skin with the blow. 'I said, be quiet. Do I gotta gag you?’

'No, sir.’ You replied, winced as he tightened his grip on your hair.

'What was that?’

'No…Daddy.’ He chuckled as a blush spread over your skin, before pressing a kiss to your shoulder blade.

'The things I wanna do to you, baby girl.’ John whispered, and you shuddered in response, feeling his fingers trace your reddened backside, curling around to brush against your most intimate parts. His touch was fleeting, but his fingers came away wet and he held them up for you to see. 'Wet already? Sweetheart…you know what that means.’

'Uh -’ You grunted, cut off as he turned you, keeping his hand tightly fisted in your hair, pressing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss.

'What does that mean?’ He asked, pulling back a little to watch you, panting underneath his touch.

'I’m not allowed to cum.’ John’s eyebrow raised and you swallowed, feeling his hand flex in your hair. 'Daddy.’ You finished, feeling heat pool between your legs. John loved it when you called him Daddy – and you’d never know exactly how much it turned you on until you’d met him, and been swept away in a tide of the most sensuous and satisfying sex you’d ever experienced. He loved his games, and you loved to play them with him. Counting the bruises the next day was half the thrill.

'That’s right, sweetheart.’ His grip on your hair loosened. 'On your knees.’ You obeyed, feeling the thick carpet under your knees as you knelt before him, watching his hands slide down over his torso to grip the belt of his jeans. He unbuckled it, then unzipped his pants, letting his cock spring free. Using one hand, he grasped your chin between his long fingers, and you opened your mouth without question. He thrust his hips forward, sliding the head of his already hard dick between your lips, groaning as you closed your mouth around him, taking him in as far as you could. His hand moved from your chin to your cheek, stroking you softly with his thumb, before he threaded his fingers through your hair and held you in place. You knew you weren’t allowed to use your hands, and so you stayed still, only employing your tongue and lips as he fucked your mouth.

Bliss slipped into place over his face as he continued to use you, pounding his cock into your mouth as far as you could take it, and you swallowed reflexively around him, tasting pre-cum on your tongue. You licked around him, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock as he pulled out, and sucking your cheeks in as he thrust back inside, his pace relentless. You loved looking up at him like this, seeing the light play across the stubble on his face, the pure exhilaration of his expression, knowing it was _you_ making him hard, making him want to cum down your throat.

'Fuck, baby girl. So hot. So fucking good at this.’ John panted in between his words, not stopping his pace for a few moments, and you breathed heavily through your nose, taking everything he had to give. When he abruptly pulled away, you gasped for air, looking up at him and waiting for instruction. 'Turn around. I wanna see that beautiful ass in the air.’ You turned, bending your forehead down to the floor and feeling him stood just behind you, you raised your ass.

His hand came down on you, and you bit your lip, hearing the telltale sounds of him jerking off. Remaining in that position, you wished you could see him, feeling moisture running down your thighs at the thought of watching him touch him.

With a cry of completion, John came, and you felt the warm splash of his cum as it landed on your backside, dripping down over your skin to land in thick droplets on the back of your legs. When he was finished, he stood back, but you remained still, biting your lip to stop yourself from begging him to fuck you.

John went down onto his knees, his softening cock still between his fingers as he reached out with his other hand to smear his cum over your ass. Your body went rigid as he rubbed one finger over your asshole, using his cum as a lubricant to dip the tip of his index finger inside you. A gasp escaped from your mouth, and he paused, chuckling.

'Oh, baby girl. You like that, don’t you?’

'Yes, Daddy.’ You replied, shuddering at the combination of his words and his touch.

'I’d love to fuck you here.’ He whispered, pressing his finger further into your ass. You clenched around him, unsure of the intrusion, but feeling a thrill run through you. 'But I’m not gonna fuck you there tonight.’ He removed his finger and you sagged a little. 'Tonight, I wanna fuck you on the floor, like this, your ass in the air. I want you to wake up and see carpet burns on your knees. Do you want that?’

'Yes, Daddy.’ You groaned, biting your lip again and unconsciously pushing back against his hand. He pulled it away abruptly, and then spanked your ass again, and you yelped, surprised by the action.

'Spread your legs, baby girl.’ John ordered, peeling off his shirt. You slid your knees to each side, opening your cunt up to his view, and he smiled, running a finger along your wet slit. 'So fucking wet. Always such a good girl for me.’ He pushed down his pants, his cock hardening as he watched your pussy clench. He added a second finger to the one already touching you, sinking them in to the first knuckle. 'So wet and tight.’ He mumbled, pushing further inside, curling his fingers to touch your inner most spots. You moaned, and he withdrew, smacking your ass lightly again. 'No cumming, baby girl.’

'Y-yes, Daddy.’ By now, you were barely holding on. You could feel his cum wet on your skin, and your pussy walls were clenching at air, desperate to be filled with his thick hard cock. But John merely chuckled, and watched you in your quiet desperation, the way that your hips moved almost unbidden, practically begging for him to fuck you.

'Do you want my cock inside you, sweetheart?’

'Yes!’ You cried out, your eyes shut as your forehead dropped to the carpet, your lips chapped from panting. 'Please, Daddy, please fuck me.’

'Ssshh. I will, baby.’ His hands slid over your rear, and you could feel the calluses on his fingers. His nails dug into your skin as he moved closer to you, his cock brushing against your outer lips, making your body shake in anticipation. He froze then, not moving as you held back a scream of frustration.

Finally, inch by agonising inch, he sank into you, both of you groaning in satisfaction as he bottomed out, balls deep in your dripping cunt, your walls clutching onto him like a vice. His hands gripped your ass tightly and then he moved, drawing a moan from your lips as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed home with no mercy.

Within seconds, you were a mess of nonsensical words, his cock pounding you into the carpet so hard that it bit at your knees, and you knew you’d be sore in the morning. You could feel bruising swell on your ass where his fingers dug into your skin, and you loved every second of his frantic fucking, his cock hitting every single sweet spot on the way in, and you wanted to beg for him to let you cum.

’D-daddy, p-please!’ You half-yelled into the carpet, your words slightly muffled by it. John didn’t reply, but he smirked as he moved his hand, scooping up the cum he’d left on your skin, and rubbing it around your asshole. You cried out, feeling the pressure against your ass again, but this time he didn’t stop, sinking his thumb inside you without mercy, penetrating you with his fingers and his cock simultaneously.

'Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking tight. I can’t wait to sink my cock in your ass. Feel that tightness around my dick. Wanna cum in you, watch you lay on the floor with cum spilling out your ass and cunt.’ The imagery alone made you hotter than you thought possible, and you knew that any second now, you’d be cumming hard and breaking the rules. You tightened around his dick, and he chuckled at your need. 'You wanna cum, sweetheart?’

'Ugh.’ Words were not your friend as John continued to pound into you hard, his thumb still in your ass and the carpet tearing into your skin at his vicious pace. He didn’t punish you for not answering – he was too focused on fucking you.

His cock swelled and he pulled his thumb from your asshole, holding you tight as he hit his climax, his thrusts harder and more brutal as he pumped his hot cum deep into your cunt, pressing as far into you as he could. You cried out, desperate for release, even as he pulled away. Your body gave way and you slumped onto the carpet, every nerve in your body tingling with fire, and John stood, looking down at his handiwork with a satisfied smile on his face.

'Make yourself cum, baby girl. I wanna see my cum dripping out of your pretty little cunt.’

Moving your legs, you looked up at him, managing to pull your bruising and burned knees up. One shaky hand reached between your legs and you sought out your clit, feeling the wetness of you and him combined as you flicked over the bundle of nerves. It didn’t take long. Seconds later, you were screaming name, and he was watching, fascinated as you came, cum leaking out of you onto the carpet.

You weren’t sure how long you laid there afterwards, unable to move your body. When strong hands slipped underneath your back and knees, and pulled you upwards, you didn’t protest. The soft mattress underneath your back was a welcome change to the rough carpet and hard floor.

John smiled as he pulled the covers over you, pressing a soft kiss to your head. 'Don’t ever forget I love you, sweetheart.’

The smile was still on your face when you fell asleep.


End file.
